The Cahill Vacation
by potter.dobby101
Summary: Cahill's Vacation Disaster. What will happen? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 clues

Amy`s POV  
Ring. Ring. It was the phone. Amy picked it up. Hello she said. "Hi Amy this is Fiske" said Fiske." Oh hi" said Amy. "The Cahill's are going on vacation together" said Fiske. "What "said Dan who was listening in on the conversation?" All the Cahill's?" Amy asked." Not all the Cahill's" said Fiske. The list of People coming is:

Amy  
Dan  
Ian  
Natalie  
Sinead  
Ted  
Ned  
Hamilton  
Regan  
Madison  
Jonah  
Phoenix  
Fiske finished the list. "Not The cobras" wailed Dan. "Noooooooooooo". "No way am I stayed with cobras". "The vacation lasts all summer "Fiske continued." All summer! Shrieked Dan. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy does this always happen to me"!." Pack quickly we leave tonight" said Fiske and hung up.

Ian's Pov  
Ian had just finished packing. He was angry. A whole summer with the Cahill's didn't appeal to Ian at all. He had plans for the summer he would sleep in and have a late breakfast and make potions all day. There was also the problem of Amy Cahilll.  
The limo pulled up to the curb and Natalie and I got in. Natalie was doing her hair. We got out at the dock and we boarded about the others were already on the boat. As soon as I got on the phone Amy turned red and bury yourself in a book. I wish she would like me but after Korea and you that would never happen. We got to the island pretty quickly.  
Everyone scrambled out. As soon as we were out the boat left. There was a big house in front of us pasted to the tree was a note from Fisk it said:  
_Thank u all for coming. Go inside and go up to the third floor. Your room arrangements will be found upstairs. You will be with rooming with the opposite gender except for Jonah and Phoenix they will room together enjoy your stay.  
Fiske_

we all went upstairs and we found the room arrangements. They were:  
Ian and Amy  
Dan and Natalie  
Sinead and Hamilton  
Regan and Ted  
Madison and Ned  
I felt sick I had to share a room with Amy? For the first time Ian Kabra was nervous because of a girl.

Dan's POV  
Not Natalie! Why Fiske why thought Dan. Just then Natalie came up and read the paper. "I have to room with Daniel" she said. She looked Horrified. "I`m not so happy either "I mumbled. "What`s your favorite number Daniel?" she said. "D-A-N I said my name is DAN and my favorite number is 39"." Alright than" she said. Natalie pulled out her dart gun. "Poison number 39". "Hey wait a second" I said. But it was too late. Natalie pulled the trigger and everything went black.

Ian`s POV

I was hyperventilating. Why Amy? She was the one girl that made him feel nervous the one girl who wasn't falling at his feet and the one girl he actually loved. He looked over at Amy and saw her face whiten as she read the room arrangements. He heard her mumbling oh no to herself. "Well what are we all waiting for? Said Natalie lets go in and see the rooms. Someone get my bag for me she added. Did you expect me to carry it?

When Ian entered the room Amy was already there. The room was amazing. It was huge. Both he and Amy had their own side of the room. Amy`s side was like a library there was even a bookshelf at the head of her bed embedded in the wall. My side was like a lab. It had lots of test tubes and ingredients. I spotted a drawer on it there was a letter from Fiske. Unpack your stuff put it in here then go downstairs with the others. Make sure you show this note to your roommate. I walked over to Amy put the not beside her and started unpacking.

Amy's POV

Ian and I walked downstairs and met the others. "There you are" said Natalie." "Let's play Tell the Truth "she said. "We can all have some truth potion (she pulled out a vile) Okay?" Everyone agreed with some muttering from the Holts and we all drank the potion." Okay Ian which girl would you like to kiss the most in the room?" asked Natalie. Ian turned red."Amy "he whispered. "Hardly a surprise" said Natalie." Moving On".


	2. sorry

i am soooo sorry for not updating. i have writers block...i know right...sorry again. please review it only takes a minute or two and it motivates me to update.R&R.

101


End file.
